The Barneswald Shorts
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: He knew her. Somehow. It all spiralled from there. (Short chapters in the lives of Clara Oswald and Bucky Barnes)
1. Chapter 1

**One**

 **In which Bucky meets Clara**

(Ish)

-:-

"Are you okay?"

The Soldier looked at her. She wasn't tall. Brunette. Brown eyes.

Ms Clara Oswald.

She was on HYDRA's list.

Now was his chance. She was unsuspecting. Approaching him. He had his orders.

No.

He wasn't the Soldier. He was… Someone else.

He wouldn't listen to them.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"I must leave."

"But you're hurt."

"You are in danger, Ms Oswald."

"How-"

The Soldier- no, not him- left before she could finish.

* * *

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," the man had said. He knew him. "Bucky."

James and Bucky were the same person. The Steve man said he was his friend. He knew the man was called Steve, the angel man shouted his name.

He couldn't remember him.

"James," he said. It rolled off his tongue, but it still wasn't quite right. "Barnes."

That was more familiar, he just wished he could remember.

"Bucky."

Something about that felt good. And it was better than Soldier.

"Bucky. I am Bucky."

He didn't know what it meant to be a Bucky, but he was going to find out.

* * *

"Bucky."

He practised saying it every time he woke up.

No one took away his memories. And he woke up the day after he went to sleep.

He liked not being with HYDRA.

HYDRA were bad. He knew that. Steve fought them and Steve gave him a name, which meant Steve was good.

Steve was a little punk.

He wasn't sure where that came from.

He remembered the bridge. HYDRA took away the bridge after he said he knew Steve.

He knew him.

He knew her too. Clara Oswald. Not because she was on HYDRA's list. He knew her.

There were more. Names on HYDRA's list that he knew from somewhere else. Howard Stark. Margaret Carter. Gabe Jones.

He had names, but not faces.

He had to find someone who knew Bucky Barnes. Not Steve. Someone else.

Howard Stark was dead. A car accident that wasn't an accident. He remembered. There was rain.

Margaret Carter was alive.

Not Margaret.

Peggy.

* * *

"Peggy? You'll have to come back tomorrow I'm afraid, she's not having a good day," the nurse said. Another nurse walked by, in 40s uniform, but no one else saw her.

"A good day?"

"You don't know? How did you say you knew her?"

"She was my friend."

"She has Alzheimer's. Her memory's going, poor dear."

"Thank you."

He left again. There would be time to see Peggy tomorrow.

He looked across at the man standing by his car. He wasn't moving, he was watching Bucky.

Bucky made to leave. The man climbed into his car. Bucky started to run. He jumped over a hedge. There had to be someone else who could help him.

Clara Oswald.

She was on HYDRA's list. That meant she wasn't one of them. And she'd offered to help him.

She wasn't from America. He would have to find her.

He could find her.

* * *

It was a long flight to London. Most people slept. Bucky read a book he had found in the airport. It was about Steve Rogers. But some of it was wrong.

He looked at the photograph. It said it was him.

He didn't remember.

The plane landed and Bucky walked. It wasn't the easiest way to find her. But he had to.

There was a woman standing on the corner. He knew her, she was HYDRA. She wasn't paying attention to him, just waiting.

He followed her.

She caught three trains, one bus and walked.

It led to a block of flats. He'd see if she went up the stairs too.

He waited for her to go in.

The door clicked shut. Bucky waited.

And waited.

Clara unlocked the door.

Bucky ran.

"Duck!"

He caught the agent's arm before she could draw her gun, pushing her towards the window.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Clara asked. Bucky pulled her down, out of sight. "Well?"

"She was HYDRA."

"And I'm supposed to accept that? Maybe you're HYDRA."

"Not now."

"You're the Winter Soldier."

"No."

"You were on the news, fighting Captain America."

"I'm not him."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Bucky Barnes."

"Oh, I should never have left the TARDIS."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **In which Bucky and Clara don't run away**

(However, they may be hiding)

-:-

"HYDRA want me. Why?"

"I don't know."

"I bet this is to do with the Doctor. Have you heard of UNIT?"

"No. I don't know why. But they do."

"Which explains how you knew my name."

"Yes."

"I have work in the morning."

"You can't go."

"I work in a school. With children."

"They won't care."

"Will they be there?"

"What?"

"Will HYDRA be waiting for me, will those children be at risk if I don't show to take the focus off them?"

"They'll be in more if you do go."

"America."

"What?"

"I was there the other month."

"The other day."

"That's what I meant."

"HYDRA are everywhere. Being somewhere else will not help."

"You're from America. That's where the Avengers are."

"Steve is with them."

"Captain America, yeah. Can't they help?"

"Not yet. I can't see him yet."

"We can't stay here, they know where I live."

"You want to go to America?"

"My family are here. My Gran and my Dad. What do I do?"

"I can protect you."

"Why?"

"To disobey HYDRA."

"No, why me?"

"You are familiar. Can you help me find out who I am?"

"I haven't met you before. Wouldn't Captain Rogers-"

"I'm not his Bucky. I don't know who I am."

"Then we really need to go to America. That's where you were from. Do I need to apply for a visa?"

"A visa?"

"Some countries you need more than just a passport."

"We don't have time."

"I don't want to be extradited back."

"We can't stay here. We need to hide."

"Let me pack my things."

* * *

"America," Clara said, stepping out the airport. Bucky nodded.

"America."

"Where are we going?"

"To find Peggy Carter. To find out why I know you."

"You said HYDRA wanted me."

"But that's not why I know you."

"They took your memories. We'll get them back."

"How?"

"I don't know. But we will."

"It's a long drive to DC."

"Then we best get started."

* * *

"Here to try Peggy again?"

"Yes please. If she's feeling better."

"Names?"

"James and Connie Jones."

"I'll get someone to show you the way."

They followed the nurse up, Bucky taking Clara's hand.

"She's here, honey. It's been such a long time."

"She'll remember you."

Bucky seemed to have slipped effortlessly into his role. Clara wondered where he'd got the names from.

The nurse went into one of the rooms.

"Peggy? Some visitors for you."

"Bucky."

"Hello, Peggy."

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse left and Clara hung back.

"You're alive?"

"Yes."

"You fell. We couldn't find a body. We had a service. I don't understand."

"HYDRA found me."

"We should have tried harder."

"You all thought I was dead, Peggy. I don't remember who I am."

"Your name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, you were in the 107 and later the Howling Commandos. Your best friend was Steve Rogers, since you were a boy. You got your orders before he signed up to receive Erskine's serum."

"He used to be small. That's why I didn't know him."

"He did. How are you alive? You fell. We left you."

"Peggy. It wasn't your fault. It was what HYDRA did to me. It wasn't you."

"You died, Bucky. Steve was so sad. He went drinking in the middle of an air raid. I told him to respect your choice, not to blame himself."

"He's Steve, of course he blames himself."

"You're alive. But-"

"Bucky," Clara said. "I think we should give Peggy some space."

"What if HYDRA did this?"

"The nurse said Alzheimer's. It's a disease, it's not uncommon. Your short term memory goes first."

"Peggy?"

"Bucky. You're alive. You found your nurse. Is Steve, is Steve with you?"

"He's fine. He's just being Captain America at the moment. You know how he gets when he thinks he can save someone. Get some sleep, Peggy. I'll go and find him."

Clara took Bucky's hand, squeezing it. He smiled at her.

"We should go."

"Will you find Steve?"

"We need somewhere to sleep."

"You're running away, Bucky."

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't remember."

"It'll come to you."

"You need to go home."

"I'll stay until you find Steve."

"Why?"

"Because you need a friend."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 **In which Bucky and Clara almost nearly fight an Avenger**

(In Clara's defence, it was completely Bucky's idea and mostly him carrying it out)

(In Bucky's defence, he panicked. A lot)

-:-

"We're being followed," Bucky said. "Have been for a while."

"HYDRA?"

"Someone else."

"What are you going to do?"

"Protect you."

"Oh really?"

"Stay behind me. In here."

Clara ducked into the warehouse. Bucky pushed her back, an arm shielding her.

Someone swooped through the air, landing in front of Bucky.

"Sergeant Barnes? I'm not here to hurt you."

"It's the angel one."

"Falcon."

"Just let her go, I'll take you to Steve."

"No. No, I can't go to Steve."

"He wants to help."

"No," Bucky said, backing away, raising his arms. "Not Steve."

"Watch out," Clara said. Bucky's metal arm caught on something as he swung it and it snagged. He pulled, but it made it worse. "Bucky. Bucky, look at me. Calm down."

"Connie?"

"Clara. We've been travelling together for a week, you saved my life, you said HYDRA wanted me. We went to see Peggy together. Remember?"

"The secret of the girl who died then lived again."

"You need Captain Rogers."

"Not Steve. I'm not his Bucky. I hurt him. He's my mission. I know him."

"He's remembering," Falcon said. "You need to stay still, we'll get you out of there."

"Not Steve."

"My name is Sam Wilson. Yours is-"

"Bucky Barnes. Clara Oswald."

"Hi. I'm Clara, he's not."

"Where did you find Clara, Bucky?"

"London. HYDRA want her. We met first briefly in America. She's from London."

"Blackpool. I just live in London. I'm an English teacher."

"What do HYDRA want with an English teacher?"

"They didn't tell me," Bucky said. "It was not my mission."

"You remember Steve?"

"He was small. A punk. Got into fights. Got hurt. He was supposed to stay at home."

"Will you talk to him?"

"Clara?"

"He's your best friend, Bucky. He's probably worried about you. And he can help with your memories."

"Okay."

* * *

"Bucky."

"Steve."

"We'll get you out of there. Get you somewhere safe."

"Steve. This is Steve, Clara."

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Clara outstretched a hand, but he ignored it.

"Connie?"

"My name's Clara Oswald."

"Oswald. Buck?"

"Clara is my friend."

"She's the spit of Connie. Wasn't Connie's name Oswald?"

"Connie. He called you that earlier," Sam, Falcon, said.

"Clara is my friend," Bucky repeated. "She's not Connie. They're different. HYDRA had her on their list."

"I'm not surprised, she's like a reincarnated version of your Connie."

"Oh," Clara said. "One of them again. I can explain. It's a long story. I'm not Connie, but Connie is me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Here he is," Sam said. "Scott Lang, meet the gang."

"Hi."

"Can you get Bucky out of that thing?"

"How'd he get in it?"

"He panicked."

"We need a word," Captain America said, looking at Clara. She stepped outside with him. "Who are you?"

"An English teacher from Blackpool."

"Then how was Connie an again? HYDRA want you, why?"

"I don't know. But if I had to guess, it would be my connections to the Doctor and UNIT."

"UNIT?"

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce. It used to be United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

"So you're a spy."

"No, just an English teacher. I used to be a nanny. My friend just happens to be a two thousand year old alien. The Doctor. You haven't met him, have you? Goes around in a blue police box from 1960s London. Might have called himself John Smith, if there was an echo there, he would have been somewhere. How old was she?"

"Twenty five, same as me."

"She would have had a few more years. I think Bucky deserves to hear this."

"I'm taking him home. You can explain everything when we get there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 **In which Bucky moves in with Steve and so does Clara**

(Kind of a little bit ish)

-:-

"Still can't afford a place in Brooklyn," Sam said. "So he's staying at mine."

"I think he's cross with Clara," Bucky said. "Connie was different. She was taller than you."

"Who was Connie?"

"My best girl. She worked in a diner."

"You and her-"

"Yeah. We went on a date with her friend Bonnie and Steve the night before I shipped out. To the Stark Expo and then dancing. She followed me to war, became a nurse."

"Your nurse Peggy mentioned. Bucky, I'm sorry."

"We were going to get married when we got back. Hope one of us did."

"I'm so sorry."

"She's not your grandmother, is she?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

"There was an alien. The Great Intelligence. He wanted to kill the Doctor. My friend. He tricked him to going to Trenzalore. The one place a time traveller shouldn't go."

"Trenzalore?" Steve asked.

"It's a planet. It's where his grave is. That's why he shouldn't have gone. But he had to. They killed Jenny. The Great Intelligence entered his time stream. It's complicated, he didn't have a body, it was more like a tear in space. The stars started going out, planets were dying, all the lives the Doctor had saved were being destroyed. The Great Intelligence was killing him at every moment in his life. Someone had to save him. So I jumped in. I was scattered through his time stream. Echoes, existing to save him. None of them got past twenty eight, I don't think."

"How did you get out?"

"He broke even more rules and came in after me. I don't know how he got us out. I don't remember. I don't remember all the different echoes either. The lives they lived. They're more like dreams. The Doctor said there's only room in your head for one life. I get déjà vu sometimes."

"Connie wasn't real?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, Bucky. She was. She had a life. I don't remember, but I'm sure she really did love you. She followed you to war. She made that choice, not me."

"She was an echo of you."

"But she was as much her own person. Echoes is just the word we used, it was complicated. You said it yourself, she wasn't like me."

"She was taller."

"You were shorter, Buck," Steve said.

"She was sweet. Kind. Real stubborn sometimes. I don't remember."

"You will. We'll help you. Ms Oswald, I assume you need to get back to this English class in London."

"I said I'd help him get his memories back."

"And I said I'd protect Clara from HYDRA. We still don't know why they want her."

"Sam?"

"I think you just found out what HYDRA wanted to know. I can find somewhere for two beds. You might have to share."

"We'll figure something out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 **In which Bucky and Clara do not go out on a date**

(You're not helping, Steven)

-:-

"So, Buck, you and Clara."

"She's my friend, Steve."

"Your friend."

"My friend."

"I thought I was your friend."

"You can have more than one friend. You have Sam."

"I thought you were dead."

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The one that pretends you're some kind of innocent puppy and not a hooligan."

"Jerk."

"Punk. These Avengers."

"My team, yes."

"You're friends?"

"I don't know about friends. I trust them to have my back. Especially Natasha and Sam."

"Natasha. I know her."

"You shot her. Once with me, once before."

"No, I know her."

"At least you're remembering more."

"HYDRA made me kill a lot of people."

"I know someone who might help with that."

"I don't know, Steve. Clara's got to go back to England tomorrow. I think she's staying over there."

"You can visit."

"Kind of got used to having her around."

"Take her to dinner. Just the two of you."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Some place nice."

"It's been two months, won't that be weird?"

"You said you were just friends."

"We are just friends."

"Then why's it weird?"

"I'll ask her."

* * *

"This is nice," Clara said, as Bucky offered her a chair. "As long as no one tries to take my spleen."

"No-"

"Bucky, it was a joke. The Doctor and I once went to a restaurant, it was actually a way for these clockwork people to take body parts to fix their ship. They killed our dinosaur."

"You had a dinosaur?"

"We accidentally gave a dinosaur a lift to Victorian London. Thank goodness for Vastra."

"She's the lizard woman with the wife who was the reason you went to Trenzalore and potato butler."

"That's her. It is nice."

"You're going home tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Steve said people do this to say goodbye to friends."

"I suppose so. You'll have to get Sam to show you how to use Skype."

"Use what?"

"It's like a phone call through a camera. But it uses internet, so as long as you have a connection to that you can use it."

"And I can visit."

"Yeah. That'll be nice."

They drifted into silence and the waiter brought the menus over.

* * *

They got back to Sam's and Clara went to talk to him in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Not well?"

"It wasn't a date, Sam."

"Did you want it to be?"

"No. He was in love with someone else, someone who looks exactly like me."

"Not to him. You're different to him."

"Still. It wasn't a date."

"And it didn't go well."

"I didn't know what to say. I don't think he did either. It was just awkward. And I think I made some bad jokes."

"We all make bad jokes. Sounds like you both weren't sure what to say because you were both trying to work out what you should and shouldn't say on a not-date."

"Not a date."

"Not a date."

"You can teach him to use Skype, can't you?"

"I'll try. I'll drop you off at the airport tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 **In which Clara makes a new friend and Bucky isn't jealous**

(He's mostly in awe)

-:-

"Ms Oswald?"

"Yes?"

"There's a woman here for you. This is her room."

"Clara Oswald?"

"Yes, hello. Ruby, that's really good, just double check your spelling. Can I help you?"

"Martha Smith-Jones. I go by Martha Jones at work mostly."

"The Martha Jones?"

"He mentioned me?"

"UNIT mentioned you. He mentioned you. I saw you."

"Kate told me."

"You're amazing."

"From what I hear, so are you."

"I thought you left UNIT?"

"Since Kate took over they've got their priorities sorted out. It's better now. I need your help."

"Class, you can leave."

"But it's still another ten minutes till lunch, Miss."

"Say I dismissed you early. Go to the library, read a bit more of Jane Austen. Doctor Jones."

* * *

"You were in America with the Winter Soldier."

"I was, yes. Bucky."

"How much of UNIT's data does HYDRA have access to?"

"Anything SHIELD had."

"And so does the internet."

"Exactly. Bucky said I was on their list. I assume it's to do with the Doctor or UNIT, maybe both. A lot of people could be on that list."

"Do we have a way to find it?"

"I could ask Bucky."

"How is it you're on first name terms with Avengers?"

"He dated one of my echoes back before he went to war. Bit during. Saved my life. Remembered her. Keeps insisting she was taller than me. It's weird."

"You get that with the Doctor."

"This list. Stick around, I can find out now."

* * *

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Clara."

"This is Martha. She once walked around the world and saved the human race but no one remembers."

"Paradoxes," Martha said. "You must be Falcon."

"What time is it over there?"

"One. What time is it there?"

"Seven."

"Steve and Bucky out running?"

"Yeah. I can get them to get back to you, what do you need?"

"UNIT needs to know who else was on HYDRA's list."

"I'll see what Bucky remembers."

"Thanks Sam."

"No worries. Nice meeting you, Martha."

"And you."

The connection cut out.

"I assume you have no idea how long they'll be."

"Not a clue. Bucky might not remember, he didn't know why I was on their list. Have you got a number I can call, or is it just the general UNIT one?"

"I've got my personal one."

"I'll give you a shout when they get back to me."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Bucky, what?"

"Hi Clara."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam said you needed me."

"Did you let him finish the sentence, or did you run to the airport first?"

"You don't need me."

"UNIT want to know if you know if anyone else is on their list. That was it."

"I don't know."

"So really those three words were all we needed."

"I thought it was an emergency."

"Since you're here, you might as well stay a while. It's the middle of the night."

"It's a nine hour flight."

"If you meet me after work, I'll introduce you to Martha, she's the one who needs the information. I don't have a spare bed."

"I'm fine with the floor."

"I have a sofa, Bucky."

* * *

"Bucky, this is Martha."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You didn't need to fly over."

"He didn't let Sam finish."

"Sam said Clara needed me."

"You flew to another country because Clara needed you?"

"Last time I was in London, HYDRA were trying to kidnap her. Martha."

"Martha Jones."

"You were something."

"UNIT developed the Valiant, similar design to the Helicarriers. Harold Saxon, actually the Master, used it as his base during the Toclafane invasion."

"Martha walked around the world, saving people."

"The paradox fixed itself in the end. Time always tries to find a way."

"Wow."

"You don't know who else might be in danger?"

"No, but you sound like something else, Ms Jones."

"She's a doctor."

"Doctor Jones, sorry. Harold Saxon. He was on the list."

"He's dead," Martha said.

"Actually, he regenerated into Missy. She's going by the Mistress now," Clara said.

"Again?"

"Those Cybermen last year?"

"Of course it was. You stopped them?"

"Danny did."

"Danny?"

"My boyfriend. She killed him. He turned into a Cyberman. But he didn't have the inhibitor until I turned it off."

"And he still saved the world."

"She wanted to give them to the Doctor. He said love was a promise. Danny gave the order, he flew up, the Cybermen destroyed the clouds which were going to turn humans into Cybermen. There was a way for him to come back. But he gave it to a boy he knew a long time ago."

"He sounds great," Bucky said.

"He was. He told me I was allowed to miss him once week. And that I should carry on with my life."

"Where did you meet?" Martha asked.

"He was a Maths teacher. Before that a soldier."

"That's not your type, is it?"

"Not really. I once kissed Jane Austen. Phenomenal kisser."

"Jane Austen?"

"Time travel, Bucky."

"You haven't kissed Jane Austen, have you?"

"No, but William Shakespeare wrote some sonnets for me."

"Shakespeare wrote a sonnet about you."

"Oh, which one?" Clara asked.

"He called me his Dark Lady."

"No."

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I know that one," Bucky said.

"It's incredibly famous," Clara said. "No one knows who the mysterious woman is."

"Time travel. He also flirted with the Doctor."

"Nice. Sorry we couldn't be more help, but do you want to get coffee?"

"Sure."

"That flight was worth it," Bucky said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 **In which Bucky meets an old friend and Clara is kind of jealous**

(Also in awe)

-:-

Bucky walked into Sam's kitchen, smelling breakfast, to find a red head sitting at the table. Natasha Romanoff, he knew her from Steve. But she was someone else too.

"Hello Natalia," he said.

"Hello James. Steve said he'd found you."

"I shot you."

"Yes."

"You two know each other?" Sam asked. "I take it Steve doesn't know."

"Let me talk to him," Natasha said. "Where is he?"

"I sent him to get more eggs. He eats a lot."

"Increased metabolism, he burns more energy than a normal person. How are you, James?"

"Bucky. It's Bucky."

"Natasha. Not Natalia."

"You got out?"

"Clint Barton saved me. He was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"I know that name."

"Hawkeye."

"He wasn't at SHIELD."

"No, he was otherwise occupied."

"They said he'd done it before?"

"New York," Steve said, appearing at the doorway. Sam handed him something and Steve moved over to the hob, taking over the breakfast cooking. "Clint nearly took out the Helicarrier with two arrows, remind me why we didn't call him?"

"You know where he was, he wouldn't have come," Natasha said. "We had a different bird. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"You could have replaced that whole plan with just blowing stuff up, I still don't get why you didn't call anyone."

"Tony blew up his suits, it was after he replaced them, Thor was off somewhere, and it's not fair on Bruce. Steve, I've got something to tell you."

"You know Bucky, I know."

"You do?"

"I do now."

"It was back when I was a little girl, in the Red Room. Just a few weeks. I didn't know he was your friend. Just that he was James."

"I think I started to remember," Bucky said. "It was a while without a wipe, just my name, a few things, it's why I didn't stay longer."

"Now that's out the way," Sam said. "Breakfast."

* * *

"Who's Clara?" Natasha asked.

"She's a friend," Bucky said.

"Steve and Sam have both mentioned her."

"Long story. She helped me, I helped her, we ended up friends."

"She's not around much?"

"She lives in England."

"She's English?"

"Yes."

"Thought that was Steve's type."

"She's just a friend."

"You'll have to introduce me next time she's around."

"She's an English teacher, they break up for the summer in a few months, she might visit."

"You remember all of it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll put you in touch with Clint. Loki controlled him before New York. Hence the Helicarrier destroying. He might help."

"Thank you."

* * *

Bucky met Clara at the airport.

He bent down to hug her, and she stood on tiptoes.

She hugged Steve and Sam too.

"Clar, this is Natasha Romanoff."

"Hi. Clara Oswald." She offered her hand, and Natasha shook it. "Erm. You're…"

"Black Widow, yes."

"Wow."

"And you're impressive for an English teacher."

"You know about me?"

"Bucky told me everything."

"He's mentioned you. Said he met you when you were young, but it's your story."

A shout came from the gate and Natasha moved. Steve and Sam followed.

"Is she running in heels?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Wish I could do that. The Doctor's tall, I'm not, but there's so much running, they're not practical."

"So."

"I like her, Bucky, she's pretty amazing."

"Shall we catch up?"

"Probably."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **In which Bucky and Clara are the victims of a plot**

(It's truly terrible)

-:-

"So. You and Bucky," Natasha said.

"We're friends," Clara said.

"Yet you followed him to another country."

"He saved my life. Helping him was the least I could do."

"That's not what Steve and Sam said."

"Again?"

"So you do like him."

"He's my friend."

"Your friend who jumped on a plane for nine hours because Sam said you needed something."

"He got carried away. HYDRA could have been back. If he'd just let Sam finish, he wouldn't have."

"Would you do the same?"

"I'm not sure how much help I'd be, but if he asked, maybe."

"So you would. And you're out here again."

"Visiting."

"Just visiting?"

"Friends visit each other."

"So you're just his friend?"

"That's right."

"Shame, that's not what he said the other day."

"What did he say?"

"I'm sure you don't want to know, him being just your friend."

"So he said something else."

"You'll have to ask him."

* * *

"So, you and Clara."

"Are you after something, Natasha?"

"Just want to know where you stand on you and her."

"We're friends."

"Just friends."

"Nothing more."

"No."

"That's not what she said."

"She doesn't think we're friends?"

"Other way. Steve said the two of you went on a date."

"Not a date."

"That's not what she got from it."

"I messed up."

"You should probably go and talk to her."

* * *

"Clara. I was just looking for you."

"I was looking for you."

"Erm. About before."

"The dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, I misled-"

"I should have-"

"Shall we try again?"

"Okay."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

"Is it?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I think I do."

"Then there we go."

* * *

"You owe me, Wilson."

"I can't believe that worked."

"Oldest trick in the book."

"I can't wait to see Steve's face."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 **In which Bucky and Clara do go out on a date**

(Or attempt to anyway)

-:-

Clara stood outside the restaurant. Bucky smiled and held open the door. He pulled her chair out before sitting himself. A waitress came over and handed them two menus.

They'd ordered when the crash came from outside.

Bucky sighed, and stood up.

"I'd ask you to stay put, but you're not going to, are you?"

"No. I'm really sorry," Clara said as the waitress came over, seeing them stand. She handed her some notes, dollars rather. "We have to go, there's an emergency, it's not your fault. We'll be back at some point."

* * *

They looked up at the large possibly robot thing.

"Civilians."

"I'll clear them, you handle the-"

The ground started to shake, just around the thing.

"Let's both handle civilians."

They ran into another woman doing the same thing.

"Avengers?"

"Not officially," Bucky said. "Haven't called them in."

"English teacher," Clara offered. The woman stared. "Long story. You are?"

"Agent Bobbi Morse, SHIELD."

"We'll do introductions later," Bucky said. "We've got work to do."

* * *

"Hi."

"You're the one who was causing those vibrations?" Clara asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"So's ours. I'm Clara Oswald."

"Daisy Johnson."

"You should probably talk to the Avengers. Let them know when you'll handle things. That there's another superhero wandering round."

"I'm not a superhero."

"I think you might be."

"Told you," Agent Morse said. "This is your origin story, Daisy."

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"Let's find somewhere to sit. You coming, Bucky?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

 **In which Bucky becomes an Avenger and Clara** **gets a new job offer too**

(She's not an Avenger, but she's there)

-:-

"Clint Barton," the man said, smiling. "Currently supposedly retired, that didn't last long. I'm either with the Avengers or SHIELD, I'm not sure which yet."

"Clara Oswald. Coal Hill School?"

"She's here representing UNIT," Kate said.

"I've met you before. Not specifically you. UNIT. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart? He was talking to Peggy Carter about UNIT and SHIELD working together, but Pierce took over after her memory started going a few months later, all that fell apart."

"HYDRA," Steve said. "I suppose they'd want to be isolated. I assume he would have put a stop to it?"

"He would. He was my father. Kate Stewart."

"Nice to meet you. I only met him the once," Agent Barton said. "He seemed like a good man. I was sorry to hear about his passing. I was present at the talks about the Helicarrier and the Valiant too, and the debrief, you must be Doctor Martha Smith-Jones. You're so cool."

"You're an Avenger."

"You walked around the world, saving people, you're a legend. SHIELD had a file. If you weren't with UNIT, we'd have offered you a job."

"I'm just a doctor."

"I'm just an archer, the world's a strange place. Is that… I'm sorry. He… But…"

"Agent Barton."

"You're dead, Phil."

"Long story. Director Coulson, you must be Ms Stewart, Ms Oswald, and Doctor Smith-Jones."

"Phil, you're dead."

"You're Level Seven, you should have been told."

"I wasn't cleared after Loki. It was recommended I remain under observation, away from SHIELD, nothing they did was helping, so I handed in my resignation and went to see an independent specialist."

"You went?"

"I may have been forced. But I'm fine. You have got some explaining to do."

"We can all do that later," Martha said. "When everyone's here. It'll be easier to only tell these things once."

* * *

Clara was introduced to Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Colonel James Rhodes (Rhodey) from the Avengers, and Agents Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Lance Hunter, and Alphonso Mackenzie (Mack). That was on top of Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse, and Daisy Johnson.

Maria Hill was there too, and Nick Fury.

Explanations were short, but took a long time, owning to the large number of people present.

"Now that's done," Clint said. "Why are we all here?"

"We need to work together," Steve explained. "Thor's on Asgard, we don't know where Doctor Banner is, and Stark's retired."

"I'm retired."

"That's twice you've retired now," Natasha said. "Just switch this one to a break and admit you'll be back."

"I wasn't retired the first time, I resigned. The idea?"

"The original proposal was to have a representative of UNIT with SHIELD, along with regular meetings," Kate said.

"Cooperation, makes sense," Steve said. "And the Avengers can handle anything too high profile."

"UNIT can advise on extraterrestrial threat," Martha said.

"And SHIELD can handle the terrestrial," Director Coulson said. "Regular meetings?"

"Not necessarily in person," Kate said. "If need be, I'm sure a representative of UNIT can attend."

"Someone could always stay," Steve said. "I'm sure the Avengers could find some room."

"That's not a bad idea. Someone knowledgeable about this. Clara."

"You know your employees better than me."

"I was suggesting you."

"Me?"

"You've already got connections here."

"I have a job."

"It wouldn't be full time."

"Unless you wanted it to be," Bucky said. "I mean, alien consultant from UNIT, might be useful, but England's your home."

"That's a second point, what exactly is Bucky?" Agent Barton asked.

"An Avenger," Sam said. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "It makes sense. He might as well be."

"Returning to the point," Steve said. "Clara?"

"I'd need to quit my job. I don't the how long they'd need me to stick around, at least until they found a replacement English teacher. I don't know about all the paperwork I'd need to fill in. And I'd need to tell my dad and Gran. Also the Doctor, if I move and he shows up in my bedroom again that could be disastrous. But it could be fun."

"We'll help you sort everything out," Martha said.

"There's a lot to sort out," Steve said. "What's next?"

* * *

Clara sat next to Bucky.

"You're an Avenger."

"You're a UNIT representative to the Avengers."

"But Sam made you an Avenger. You're on a team of superheroes."

"And you're moving to America."

"Yeah. Looks like I am. Our date didn't go to well, did it?"

"We could try again?"

"That would be nice. Maybe once I've moved?"

"I look forward to it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

 **In which Bucky and Clara reattempt their date**

(It's a disaster)

-:-

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

"Same restaurant as before."

"Thought we'd try and actually eat this time."

"That would be nice."

"So, what would you like?"

"Erm, this looks good."

"It does, but- There's a beeping."

"It's mine." Clara pulled out her phone. "Not now, really?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Buck, I'll try and be as fast as I can. There's a dalek in Birmingham and the Doctor isn't there."

Clara darted out, talking to someone.

She slid back in half an hour later.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

They ordered, and enjoyed each other's company while they waited for their food.

They got half way through their meal when Bucky's pocket started beeping.

"You need to go."

"It's Steve, he said there were HYDRA weapons on the Helicarrier, Fury had them destroyed."

"Except they weren't."

"And some have just shown up."

"You need to go. It's fine. I'll head back to Sam's."

"I'm sorry, Clar."

"It's fine, Bucky, it's not your fault. We just don't have the kind of lives that fit this in."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Go. I'll be fine."

He sprinted off, leaving Clara with their half finished meals.

"Excuse me. Could I have the bill, please?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

 **In which Bucky panics and Clara almost leaves**

(So Clint does his thing)

-:-

"Shush, Clara, you're okay"

"Steve?"

"The place was attacked while we were out. Sam handled it, but you knocked your head. They were here for Bucky."

"Why?"

"Because he's the Winter Solider. We don't know who they were yet. Probably HYDRA, and the weapons were a distraction. We're working on it."

"Where's Bucky?"

"At the Tower."

"In New York?"

"Yeah. He's trying to get this sorted."

"But he's not here."

"He cares about you, Clara. Really. I know him. He cares."

"Yet he's not here."

* * *

Clara and Steve headed for New York a few days later. Bucky still hadn't shown up.

He avoided her at the Tower too.

"Ms Oswald, a pleasure to make acquaintance," Tony Stark said. "So you're the girl who somehow has the Winter Soldier wrapped around her little finger."

"Mr Stark."

"Tony, please, and you have to tell me more."

"Leave off her," Steve said.

"So, Cap, I hear your place got broken into. I have a proposition."

"What?"

"I have rooms."

"You have rooms."

"I do, I have rooms."

"The New Avengers Facility isn't designed for this, Tony."

"No, but I did design the Tower with rooms, you lot all ditched."

"I thought you left the team."

"Being on the team and lending a friend a bed is not the same thing."

"Tony, the Tower was compromised."

"And that was on me."

"It's too public."

"I'm not saying forever. I'm saying until this blows over. Not just you. Ms Clara here too, and your two boys."

"Really?"

"There's rooms upstairs, JA- FRIDAY?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Tell Pepper we've got company."

* * *

"Oh, and take a look at this," Agent Barton said as they finished eating. "Look how big Nate's getting."

Steve showed Clara the picture.

"You're married?"

"Yep. Isn't she amazing?"

"Clint, you're doing it again."

"Doing what, Nat?"

"You know. Yes, somehow he managed to find a girlfriend who liked him so much she married him and had three kids with him."

"You say that like it's a surprise, I was married to Laura before we met. Nate's our baby."

"Traitor baby."

"You love him. He's your favourite."

"You're not allowed to have favourites, Clint, they're your children, you're supposed to love them all."

"She's Nate's godmother. And his middle name is Pietro, Wanda's brother. He's a little sweetheart, until he gets hungry. I should pop back tomorrow, it's not fair to leave Laura on her own. You could come and meet them if you want. And you, Bucky."

"Me?"

"Nat's told them all about you. Cooper wants to be an astronaut at the moment. I think Lila still wants to be a superhero."

"She's a Daddy's girl," Natasha said.

"She's a nightmare sometimes."

"Like I said, she takes after her dad."

"Thanks Nat. But the two of you are the only Avenger and whatever Clara is that haven't met them."

* * *

Clint flew down. Natasha and Wanda came too.

Bucky didn't say much.

Clara watches as Clint wrapped his arms around the woman and kissed her. The baby she was holding gurgled and reached up for Clint's hair.

"Sorry I took so long."

"You've been gone for three days. You were away a lot longer after Lila."

"I know. I said I'd only be two though. But I brought company."

"When don't you?"

"Clara, Bucky, this is Laura, Laura, Clara the time traveller and Bucky the decades old Steve's friend. And that little munchkin is Nathaniel."

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

"Dad!"

"Incoming."

A boy and a girl came running in. Clint picked up the girl with one arm and pulled the boy close with his other arm.

"Auntie Nat!" the girl said.

"Hi Lila."

"Come on in," Laura said. "There's plenty of room."

* * *

Clara watched as Clint and Laura slipped into a routine. Natasha seemed to be a part of it too.

She looked at Bucky, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Wanda asked. "The way they have lives and still save the world."

"It is."

"And he knows they are safe. That is what lets him leave. He shares it now. His worlds are joining. Maybe that is not such a bad thing." Wanda picked up Nathaniel as he started to blub and he giggled at the red tendrils swirling in patterns in the air. "The closest thing I have to Pietro. Everyone has lost someone. That doesn't mean you can't gain others."

"You miss your brother."

"He was all I had. Not anymore. Clint and Laura would never allow it."

"It's nice. You finding a new family."

"You have too."

"Guess so."

"Both you and Bucky."

"Yeah."

"Miss Clara Miss."

"You must be Cooper."

"Dad says you've been to space."

"Lots of times. I have a friend. His name's the Doctor."

"That's a strange name."

"It is, but he's a very strange person. He's called the Doctor because he goes around trying to help people. He's an alien, from a race called the Time Lords. There's only him left."

"That's sad."

"It is, isn't it? But he's got so many friends. Across all of time and space."

"Are there lots of aliens?"

"Oh yes. But there's not aliens too. Deep in the centre of the Earth, there's a race called the Silurians. They're as old as the dinosaurs, and very clever. Madame Vastra, she's one we visit back in Victorian London. Lots of people think she's the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes and her wife Jenny Flint is John Watson."

"So you know the real Sherlock Holmes?"

"In a way."

"Cool. Have you been to the Moon?"

"Yes. And much further. I can tell you, if you want."

"Yes please. One day, I'm going to go to the Moon."

* * *

"Hi Bucky."

"You're good with kids."

"English teacher and nanny."

"Oh yeah."

"It's nice. Clint having a family. Nat and Wanda too. They're both part of it."

"I didn't think you could. Sorry I kept leaving. You got hurt and it was my fault."

"It wasn't. I've got in a lot more trouble than that with the Doctor. Once I got a proposal to be Queen of the Universe."

"Who proposed?"

"I didn't accept. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"This was before I met Danny."

"You still love him."

"I also promised him I would move on."

"You should get some sleep."

"See you in the morning, Bucky."

"The morning."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Bucky blinked, then cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"That's not your choice to make. I've faced Cybermen, Daleks, and Year Eights. I can deal with whatever Earth throws at me."

"For someone so small, you are very determined."

"Small people need to be so they can reach stuff."

Bucky bent down and caught her lips with his.

"Goodnight, Ms Oswald."

He dropped his hands and stepped back, leaving Clara still on her tiptoes.

"Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Bucky," Clara said as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

 **In which Clara has a girl's night out without Bucky**

(Martha's in town. They don't actually go out)

-:-

"So, Doctor Smith-Jones, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you, Agent Carter."

"Melinda, you made it."

"Hi Nat. This is Jemma and Daisy, they were at the meeting. You know Bobbi."

"You know Sharon, Laura, and Maria. Wanda, Clara, and Martha were at that meeting. And this is Pepper, Helen, Jane, and Darcy. We haven't done this for ages."

"What exactly is this?" Darcy asked.

"Girl's night out," Laura said. "Normally it's just Nat, Melinda, Maria, Sharon, and sometimes me. But Nat found more people."

"We're not going out. It's more of a girl's night in. First step is usually ordering pizza."

* * *

"Hi Laura."

"Hi Clara."

"Clint's got the kids?"

"He'll be fussing over them at the farm. What about you and Bucky?"

"He's Bucky."

"You don't want to talk about what happened at the farm?"

"You know about that?"

"I know something happened."

"Bucky kissed me."

"And that's a problem?"

"No. But I don't know what to do about it."

"Clint and I had been dating for a year when we had our first kiss. He was in the army at the time, so he was away a lot. It might have happened sooner if he hadn't been. But that's the way it turned out. He'd come back from being stationed elsewhere for months, we'd written, and I met him at the airport. We were so happy to see each other, he picked me up in a hug and it just happened. Both of us had the same idea. We met halfway."

"You were dating before he joined SHIELD?"

"We were engaged before he joined SHIELD. Nick Fury recruited him in the late nineties. It's our seventeenth anniversary in four months. What about you, Martha, how did you and Mickey meet?"

"The Daleks stole planet Earth and were going to destroy the universe. His ex, Rose, travelled with the Doctor before me. There's a long story there. Mickey stayed on Earth while she didn't, we started talking, it went from there. I'll have to introduce you. We were freelance for a while, like Sarah Jane, but UNIT needed my help, so back I went."

"Your first kiss?"

"He asked me. So I kissed him."

"That's sweet," Jemma said. "How long have you and Bucky been together, Clara?"

"I don't know if we are. We've been on dates and I like him, but we've never really talked about this."

"You should," Martha said. "Find him tomorrow, ask what he thinks. Talking is the only thing that's going to help the two of you now."

"She's right," Sharon said.

"I'll talk to him in the morning."

"In the meantime," Natasha said. "Tony has access to pretty much every movie ever made, anyone got any ideas?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

 **In which Clara and Bucky have a conversation**

(Taking Martha's advice)

-:-

"Bucky? Can we talk?"

"Is this about…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It was a great kiss, Bucky."

"But I got it wrong."

"We've attempted to go out together. And I really care about you."

"I care about you too."

"We could, you know. And that leaves the option for more kissing. Hand holding, even."

"You want that?"

"I think I do. Do you?"

"Yeah. I'll worry about you."

"And I'll worry about you. We've both got dangerous lives. But we'll work it out."

"Together."

"Together."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

 **In which Bucky and Clara aren't third time lucky**

(They barely make it to the restaurant)

-:-

Bucky held open the door. Something crashed behind them and a man ran past.

"Hi."

"That's a Zygon."

"Clara Oswald?"

"Yes, and this is Bucky Barnes."

"Mickey Smith-Jones."

"Martha's husband?"

"That's the one. I'll leave the two of you to it."

"What's going on?"

"Zygons are trying to take over the world. Won't be long before the Doctor shows up, Kate thinks. They've got Osgood."

"Osgood?"

"Missy only killed one of them."

"Bucky, I'm sorry."

"We can deal with this."

"I work for UNIT, I'll go. Sounds like you're going to need all the help you can get. Have UNIT still got that jet? Sorry Bucky."

"You've got a world to save. We'll try again when you get back."

"I'll be as fast as I can. To London."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

 **In which Bucky and Clara give up and watch LotR**

(Boromir) 

-:-

"So."

"So."

"Dating's clearly not our thing."

"Maybe it's just going out."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Have you seen Lord of the Rings yet?"

* * *

Clara was curled up next to Bucky, leaning on his chest, his arm around her. They'd ordered some food, the remains of that left on the table. They'd almost reached the end of Fellowship of the Ring.

"How can Boromir die?"

"That's how the story goes."

"Is there more?"

"There's another two films. I have a copy of the book somewhere if you want to borrow it."

"JRR Tolkien? I read the Hobbit. Don't think this was published yet."

"They've made that into films too. Stuff got cut from Lord of the Rings and stuff got added to the Hobbit."

"It's late."

"They're long films."

"Maybe we should do this again tomorrow?"

"That would be nice."

"I think my copy of the book is still in London, I've still got a lot of stuff at Gran's."

"They'll be one in the library."

"Or you could come and meet my dad and Gran. They'd like you."

"Really?"

"Gran liked the Doctor and he showed up naked on Christmas Day, just before lunch, it'll be impressive if she doesn't like you."

"Maybe."

"Next time we're over there, maybe. For now we should probably get some sleep."

"Good night, Clar."

"Night, Bucky."


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

 **In which Clara shows Bucky time and space**

(It's totally a date)

-:-

"Clara! Clara, Clara, Clara!"

"Doctor?"

"Clara, guess what."

"For a Time Lord you have no concept of time?"

"Is it a bad time?"

"Well I'm awake now, so it's not going to hurt."

"Clara?"

"It's all right, Bucky, it's just the Doctor."

"Who's Bucky?"

He opened the door.

"This is Bucky, Doctor. Bucky, this is the Doctor."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Clara, he's Bucky Barnes."

"I know, Doctor."

"This isn't Britain."

"No, that's why it's the middle of the night, not lunch."

"Why are you with Bucky Barnes?"

"I'm UNIT's liaison to SHIELD and the Avengers."

"But why are you doing with Bucky Barnes?"

"We're dating, Doctor, if we ever manage to get out on a date without something happening."

"But he's Bucky Barnes."

"I know. What's got you so excited you needed to rush here?"

"I don't remember. Come on, bring Barnes."

* * *

The two of them sat, feet hanging out the TARDIS, looking over at a nebula. Their hands were on top of each other between them, unnoticed as they watched the gases swirl, hues of greens and reds amongst the stars.

"It's beautiful."

"It's a nebula. You must have missed the space race, humans reaching the stars."

"I've got a lot to catch up on."

"This is only a tiny part of the universe. There's so much more, and so many wonders."

"I can see why you don't want to give up this life."

"Maybe one day."

"But not today."

"Not today."

* * *

"Thank you, Doctor."

"The Heart and Soul."

"What is?"

"The nebula. There are two next to each other. The human names are the Heart and Soul."

"Thank you."

"Take care of yourself, Clara."

"I will. I'll still see you, Doctor, I'm not giving everything up. I balanced Danny and this."

"Not well."

"I know. I miss him. And I won't make the same mistake again."

"Be seeing you, Clara Oswald."

"And you, Doctor."


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

 **In which Clara and Bucky have a kind of first**

(Shh, it's a surprise)

-:-

Clara finished her meal. Dessert and everything. Bucky smiled, they paid, and left the restaurant, arm in arm.

"We just had a date."

"We did. And nothing interrupted."

"If only that had happened months ago."

"If only. I'm going back to England in a few months."

"For a break."

"To see my family, not to stay."

"Oh."

"You could come. Meet them."

"That would be nice."

"Really?"

"If it's important to you, Clar, it's important to me."

"Thank you."

"We've even managed to walk a way from the restaurant too. Right to the Tower."

"I had a wonderful night, Bucky."

"So did I."

He bent down as Clara went up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on as they kissed.

Bucky stood up, her arms still round him.

He pulled her legs up, sitting her in his arms.

"Put me down," Clara laughed.

"You're so small. A pint sized girlfriend."

"Maybe you're just tall."

"Tonight was great."

"It really was."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere. Someone's holding onto me."

"Want to go upstairs and watch Lord of the Rings?"

"I think it's time I introduce you a new set of films."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

 **In which Bucky and Clara have a day off**

(That's pretty much it, except that part where it isn't)

-:-

"Nothing from UNIT?"

"Nothing. Nor from SHIELD. From the Avengers?"

"I guess even supervillains have days off."

"And aliens. So we've got a day off too."

"We do."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"I have a book I've been meaning to read."

"That's as good an idea as any."

* * *

Clara got about halfway before a crash came from the roof. Though it was after lunch, so it was still probably held the record for the quietest day they'd had in a long time.

The two of them went up to the roof to investigate, along with Vision and Wanda.

"Greetings, my friends. It is good to see you."

"Thor," Wanda said.

"Hi," Clara said.

"Ms Oswald, it has been a long time."

"We've met?"

"Briefly, I believe you attended the Festival of Offerings on Akhatan?"

"That was my first trip in the TARDIS, you were there?"

"I was. Your actions saved the young Queen of Years."

"Merry, yes. She was a little girl."

"Thank you for them. The Doctor speaks highly of you, but he does for all his companions."

"You know him?"

"He's visited Asgard many times."

"Smaller universe than I thought."

"The Doctor has been around it a lot. You must be Sergeant Barnes."

"Bucky. You're Thor?"

"I am."

"Steve wasn't kidding."

"Indeed he was not. Where are the others?"

"Clint and Nat are at the farm. Steve and Sam went out running."

"Rhodey is at work," Wanda said. "I believe Tony went into Stark Industries today. It's just the four of us."

"Hi."

"Doctor Banner."

"You've been inside my head, Wanda, you can call me Bruce."

"I am afraid I may have neglected to tell the others that Bruce came to Asgard with me."

"Come inside, both of you," Wanda said. "I'm sure you have stories to tell, as do we. Everyone else will trickle in later."

"It is good to be back," Thor said. "I must tell Jane."

"I'll stick the kettle on," Clara said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

 **In which Bucky and Clara have been dating for six months**

(Time to pack and catch a plane)

-:-

"Got everything?"

"I think so. We can always get more toothpaste over there."

"Are you bringing some of your stuff back?"

"I might see if I can fit some books and things in. Passport?"

"Right here, with the booking pass."

"Right then. Let's go."

* * *

They got stuck at security. Bucky couldn't go through the metal detector with his arm, so he had to be searched manually. Then they had issues with his passport, so they almost needed to give Steve a call to show up in his Captain America uniform.

"It's all right sir," one of the security guards said. "I saw on the news they'd found Bucky Barnes, HYDRA's prisoner for seventy years, they did some weird stuff."

"So you're like Captain America."

"Except with only one arm."

"You know how you're getting back?"

"Hopefully somehow."

"Safe journey then."

Clara and Bucky both walked away.

"I don't think they liked me very much."

"Your passport does give 17th March 1917 as your date of birth, I'm sure they were just confused. How did you get through before?"

"The first time was with a fake one HYDRA had. The second one was too."

"You travelled under a forged passport."

"It was easier."

"Well, it's just at the gate you'll need to present it again. Come on."

* * *

"That's it, we're on the plane, there's just customs left to get through."

"I'm going to get deported."

"We'll sort something out next time. Go through the American Embassy or something. You know, we had that conversation six months ago."

"Which one, the one about meeting your dad and Gran?"

"No, the one about this."

"Six months? Well, Clar, it's been a wonderful six months. How about I take you out dancing when we get there?"

"I don't think it's quite like you remember. Though they might have something in Blackpool."

"Blackpool?"

"We'll have a weekend in Blackpool."


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-one**

 **In which Bucky meets Clara's dad and gran**

(And they go to Blackpool)

-:-

"Hi Gran."

"Clara."

"It's good to see you." Clara hugged her. "This is Bucky."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Oswald, Clara speaks very highly of you."

"You can call me Gran, lad."

"Thank you."

* * *

"At least this one wears clothes."

"I told you, the Doctor wasn't actually my boyfriend."

"Is that the same Doctor I met?"

"It's a long story. Not the one you met, his last regeneration, he only looked thirty at most. Space church. They don't wear clothes. Now Jane Austen, she- You don't want to know."

"You've mentioned her before."

"Must have a thing for historical figures." She kissed his cheek. "We were going to go and look around Blackpool tomorrow, Dad."

"Have fun."

* * *

"Mr Oswald."

"Dave."

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're quite fond of our Clara, then?"

"Yes."

"How exactly did you meet?"

"HYDRA were after her because of her connections to the Doctor and UNIT. I, um, I used to, um-"

"It was on the news. She likes you. She's moved to America for you."

"She's working as a liaison between UNIT and SHIELD."

"In America."

"Yes."

"Don't break her heart. She's had enough of that."

"I promise, I will do my best."

"Good. Cereal is in this cupboard."

* * *

"You all right, Bucky?"

"Fine."

He bent down and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"You deserve it."

"What?"

"Everything. You're wonderful, Clar."

"You spoke to Dad this morning, didn't you?"

"Little bit."

"He likes you really."

"I think he just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. Come on. You wanted somewhere to dance? The Tower's this way."

"Blackpool Tower?"

"It's open. There's a place to buy tea, and dance."

"Ms Oswald, may I take you dancing?" He offered his arm. Clara lopped hers through it.

"You may, Mr Barnes."


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-two**

 **In which Bucky is away and Clara talks to Martha**

(The internet, great idea)

-:-

"Hey. You busy?"

"Not today, Bucky's away and I met with the local Zygons yesterday."

"That's going well?"

"I think so. They seem to be all right. I think the Osgoods were talking about visiting soon. Anything interesting your end?"

"SHIELD were in the area yesterday, FitzSimmons popped in to say hi. But no alien invasions or anything."

"How's Mickey?"

"He's fine, he's at Torchwood for the week, Jack needed a hand."

"I thought Torchwood collapsed?"

"So did we, but I think Jack intends to keep it running. Have you met him yet?"

"Not yet. I've heard stories though."

"I'll introduce you."

A noise came from the room next door. A head stuck in.

"Clara."

"Doctor."

"Are you busy?"

"I was talking to Martha."

"Martha Jones."

"Hi Doctor."

"We'll pick you up too, Clara, guess what I found."


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-three**

 **In which Clara remembers their first anniversary and Bucky's not there**

(She's a little worried)

-:-

Clara picked up the photo frame, standing it upright from where she'd knocked it over bustling about.

Bucky was still away Avenging, had been for a week, and she was at the Tower.

Sharon Carter had dropped in to say hi, as had Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, and Pepper was there when she wasn't working, but it hadn't been the most eventful week.

Except the slight incident with some Cybermen, but seeing as that was actually sixty years in the future it probably didn't count.

Well.

Maybe it counted a little bit.

(They'd picked up Martha, Mickey, and Captain Jack for that, maybe it had been an eventful week)

She'd noticed the date on the way past a calendar earlier. Exactly a year since Bucky and her had had that conversation and started dating. There'd been the failed dates before hand, and the not date, and the running away from HYDRA, so she'd known Bucky for a lot longer than a year, but the official dating was a year old.

That year had been a lot more eventful than the week, even with the Cybermen.

She'd moved to America, into the Avengers Tower no less, and started this. She was officially working for UNIT, not a teacher (though she'd ended up helping Clint's kids a bit, and Sam's nephew, and Angie Maitland had called the other day asking if English Lit was an A-Level worth taking)

Bucky had met her dad, and Gran, and was an Avenger.

Together they'd been through space and time, as well as their more Earthly adventures, and had even had quiet days.

And that was barely scratching the surface.

It had certainly been a year.

Cooking for one wasn't that interesting, but Pepper and Happy had been in, so dinner was nice. Quiet, but nice.

Clara was getting ready for bed when the door opened.

He smiled at her, holding up a familiar looking box.

"Not until you've showered."

"You didn't think I'd miss today, did you, Clar?"

"I thought you were busy."

"HYDRA were being particularly stubborn. We sorted them. Hopefully I'll be home for a while yet."

"I'll kiss you once you've showed."

"I hurried back for you, Clar."

"Do I want to know what you're covered in?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Bucky never took long in the shower. Clara timed her tea making to the minute he stepped out.

He bent down and kissed her.

"How've you been?"

"Well. How are you?"

"Even Clint's still in one piece."

"Good."

"Come on."

He led her to the sofa, putting the contents of the box into the DVD player and sitting next to her.

Clara cuddled into his side as Galadriel's voice started speaking.

"Remember our first date that didn't go wrong?"

"Wasn't it our only date that didn't go wrong?"

"Probably. Happy anniversary, Clar."

"Happy anniversary, Bucky."


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-four**

 **In which Clara is away and Bucky is not moping, Steve**

(Tony Stark gives relationship advice)

-:-

"We hear you're short a UNIT rep," Mickey said. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam said. "Nice of you to stop by."

"This is Jack Harkness."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Jack used to run Torchwood Three."

"I've heard of them. Cardiff, right?"

"You've heard of Torchwood?"

"Martha mentioned you."

"You know about the immortality thing?"

"Yeah. Come in, everyone's upstairs."

* * *

"Hi," Mickey said.

"Hi," Steve said. Bucky came into the room.

"Sam said UNIT were here?"

"It's not Clara, Bucky."

"Oh."

"He's been moping since she left."

"I have not. Bucky Barnes."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"You seem familiar."

"I've been around a while."

"Clara said you lot were having some alien troubles?" Mickey asked.

"Just a few," Steve said.

* * *

"That was easier than expected," Rhodey said. They were back at the Tower, the brief Silurian invasion averted. Jack was getting them in touch with the Osgoods, see if they couldn't work out a similar situation to the Zygons.

"I need to call Laura," Clint said. "I won't be long."

"You calling Martha?"

"It's half two in the UK, I don't want to wake her."

"I wonder how Clara's doing."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with that girl," Tony said.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess. Do I tell her?"

"Obviously."

"Why are you giving Buck relationship advice? Isn't that my job as his best friend?"

"No offense, Cap, but I don't think you're the best one to be teaching Barnes here romancing."

"Peggy and I kissed. Once. It was her idea."

"Leading expert on waiting too long. I have been in a fairly steady relationship since before you were defrosted."

"He has a point," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," Sam said. Steve looked betrayed. "You teased me about my running then climbed into a car with Nat."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Steve asked. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, fair enough. But they've been together two years."

"When she gets back, take her somewhere nice, dress up. How does she feel about theatre? There's the musical Angie Martinelli co-wrote on Broadway right now, it's got a great cast."

"You want me to take Clara to a musical?"

"Something. Something not too extravagant, but like you've put a lot a lot of thought into it. Sweep her off her feet. Show her just how important she is to you."

"It's a good idea," Jack said.

"All right. We'll go somewhere nice."


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-five**

 **In which Clara sets up past Bucky with her echo**

(Why do these things happen to her)

-:-

Clara was falling, Bucky's hand fading, swirls around her, just like the Time Vortex.

She hit the ground.

"Hey, you okay there?"

"Ow."

"Hey, lady, you okay?" The woman offered her hand, helping Clara up.

"Ah, memories. I'm fine thanks, just hit my- woah." Just her luck. She'd managed to crash into New York, millions of people, and she'd been found by one of her echoes. It was like looking in a mirror. She was younger though, probably early twenties still.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. Absolutely fine. This is New York, right? You wouldn't happen to know the date, would you?"

"September 12th."

"Right. Thanks. And the year?"

"You want me to take you to a hospital or something?"

"No, no, just checking."

"1942."

"Just as I thought, thanks. You've noticed this, right?"

"Noticed what?"

"Never mind. I'm Clara. Clara Barnes."

"Connie Oswald."

"Huh."

"You evacuated over here?"

"No, a little before. Just, well, you can't pay rent when your flatmates aren't in."

"Listen, I've got to get to work, but you come by if you want me to hook you up with a place or anything."

"Thank you, Connie. Right now all I need is a strong cup of something."

"This way."

* * *

Connie worked in a café, except it was called a diner. Some people gave them looks, probably because they were identical, though Connie didn't notice. Maybe Clara was just good at spotting her echoes. Maybe it was the age difference. Not that there was much. But there was probably some. If Clara had any grey hairs it was from teaching, thank you very much. Or maybe Bucky.

The coffee was sweeter than she'd have liked, but it was warming. It was more like Bucky's.

He must be around here somewhere, Clara realised. And Steve.

Speak of the devil.

In walked Sergeant James Barnes, hair neat, in a shirt and trousers, not that that's what he would have called them probably. He had a book in his hand.

Clara waited for Connie to go over to him.

A different waitress did.

Bucky opened his book and glanced over.

"I think he likes you," Clara said to Connie. She groaned. "What?"

"He's always in here. Flirting with everyone. He doesn't mean any of it."

"Then maybe he's trying to be nice."

"You don't know how guys work, do you?"

"Maybe not. Try talking to him."

"Why would you think I want to?"

"Because you keep looking over there too. Go on, you try starting the conversation. Ask what he's reading."

Connie went over while Clara sat at the counter and watched as discreetly as possible.

A crash came from outside and Bucky stood, Connie coming back over with his mug.

"So?"

"His name is James. He's coming back tomorrow."

* * *

Connie didn't really have room for Clara anywhere, but she had some spare blankets they put on the floor. She'd have to find somewhere, and a job, if she didn't know how long she'd be stuck here.

It would work out eventually. Things normally did. As long as no one wanted her to make soufflés.

* * *

Connie came back the next day slightly won over by Bucky.

"He's got a friend."

"I've got someone I'm waiting for."

"You told me not to wait."

"Not like that. He's a long way away at the moment."

"Overseas?"

"Yeah."

"Husband?"

"No. No, not, not my husband."

"But you'd like him to be."

"No. I don't. I don't think I would. I guess, I mean, if he asked."

"Why wait for him to ask?"

"We've both had bad experiences. Him more than me. There was another man once. Before I met him. I probably would have married him if he asked. But he died. There was an accident. I was ready to go to hell for him. He could have come back. But he saved a child instead. Maybe that was part of the reason I loved him. I didn't think I'd ever find anyone else. Then I met James."

"James. That's Bucky's name. James Barnes."

"They're common names."

"I've never met anyone quite like you, Clara Barnes."

"You'd be surprised."

"You should marry him. When he gets back. You should ask him. Bucky's waiting for his orders to come through. We've only just met, but he's leaving."

"Then go with him."

"I can't join the army."

"But you can be a nurse."

"How did you know I was studying to do that?"

"You seem like the kind of person who'd make a good nurse. My friend Laura's a nurse."

"I could try."

"You should. Go on. Enjoy yourself with Bucky."

"The Stark Expo's coming up, you should take a look."

"I might."

* * *

"The Stark Expo. You'd better hurry and find Bucky."

"See you later, Clara."

Clara walked away, leaving Connie with her friend Bonnie, waiting for Bucky and Steve.

"Sorry," a man said, as she walked into him. "I'll just-"

"It's fine, it's my fault."

"Oswin?"

"You're-"

"Rory Williams. This is my wife, Amy-"

"Amy Pond. You're the Ponds."

"He found you."

"I'm Clara. Not Oswin. Jumped into his time stream. Split into echoes across said time stream. That was one just now. Fell through a rift in time, ended up stuck here."

"Clara, you'd better hurry before Jack realises I have his Vortex Manipulator."

"Martha?"

"Bucky said there'd been a thing, UNIT identified it as a temporary rift in time. It wasn't hard to pin your location down once I'd found which echoes were active in this era."

"She's just meeting him."

"He wanted to come. I told him it wasn't a good idea to have two of him in the same time period."

"Martha Jones?" Amy asked.

"Amy and Rory Williams."

"You're in his future?"

"I am. Thanks to Clara."

"Good. Tell him we miss him, would you? But that we're happy. We're in the process of adopting right now. But there was something that showed up as a time anomaly right here."

"That would be us," Martha said. "Clara?"

"We should get-"

"Excuse me."

"Bucky."

"You must be Clara. Connie didn't say you were related."

"We're not. We just look similar, I guess."

"She's taller than you."

"She's over that way, waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"Everyone's showing up at once," Martha said. "We really need to get you home. We'll tell him."

"Thank you," Amy said. Clara took Martha's hand and they vanished.

* * *

"You're home."

"Hi, Bucky."

"I missed you." He kissed her. "Where've you been?"

"1942. I met a girl called Connie. She had a little crush she needed a push to pursue."

"How was she?"

"Hopefully well, she was going on a date with you."

"She was taller than you."

"She was not."

"I love you, Clara Oswald. And I got the hint."

"What hint?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-six**

 **In which three years of Bucky and Clara calls for cake**

(Yay, cake)

-:-

"We've been together for three years on Thursday."

"Wow, you're practically married," Maria said. "You'll have to ask him."

"Probably," Laura said. "I had to ask Clint."

"That's because Clint's a wimp."

"I wouldn't say that."

"He would. That's his version of the story, you took him for a fancy dinner and proposed because he was too much of a wimp and thought he was going to ruin everything."

"He's not great at storytelling," Natasha said.

"Maybe he was a little oblivious," Laura said. "Or a lot. You should have seen him when we first met, he was so cute, always blushing around me. I had to break it to him slowly, that I liked him, and even then he didn't get it, silly thing."

"That's because Clint's an idiot," Natasha said. "No offence."

"He's not that bad."

"Don't know what I'd do without him."

"You know you love him."

"You're my favourite Barton. Don't tell him."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Still, three years," Sharon said. "Impressive. Nat and I had a thing for three months once."

"That was for a mission."

"Yeah, but you're pretty good at kissing. Just putting that out there. Clara, you got any plans?"

"I want to do something to surprise him."

"Cake," Martha said. "Always works."

"We could have a get together here," Natasha said. "Friends only. I'd say small, but there's quite a few of us now. And then we could have this cake."

"Cake does sound good," Clara said.

"Cake with friends it is."

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast," Bucky said, standing up. They'd finished dinner, Natasha had managed to get everyone there. Martha smiled from her spot next to Mickey.

"Go on then, Buck," Steve said.

"Clara."

"That was short," Tony said. Pepper elbowed him.

"Erm. I don't actually know how to say this. I asked for advice but Mickey wasn't much help, Steve was as useless as expected…"

"Thanks."

"Stop interrupting Steven. Rhodey and Sam stood there for a bit, Jack, I don't want to go there, Nat was kind of helpful I guess, Clint really wasn't and he was the one I was relying on which was probably a bad sign, and the only one who actually helped was Tony. So this might be a terrible idea. But he said to tell you. And he helped with other stuff. Erm. You vanished. I thought I'd lost you forever. And I think I was getting there before, but it was after the idea of living without you I realised, I'm not sure I could.

"And this is probably the longest speech I've ever made, unless you count lecturing Steve because he's done some really stupid stuff in his life, but I guess, I still don't really know what to say."

"I think you've said enough," Clara said.

"But I haven't got to the point yet. I guess, what I'm trying to say, I think, I mean-" Bucky looked over at Tony, who nodded, and he crouched down, pulling something out his pocket. "I cannot live without you, Clara Oswald. So, erm, would you, er-" He opened the small box. "Maybe, you know, if you wanted, marry me?"

"Bucky."

"I know, it's probably a long shot, I mean, I probably should have talked to you first, but I don't want to live without you Clar, and this was just trying to-"

She kissed him.

"Not the wrong thing?"

"Not the wrong thing."

"Er. Okay. Nat promised cake."

"Clearly the most important thing this evening."

"Course it is, Clar."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty-seven**

 **In which Bucky and Clara are put on the line**

(In other words, the Doctor shows up)

-:-

"Clara!"

Bucky froze.

They had intended to go to a small, quiet planet in the backwaters of the solar system. Unfortunately, they'd run into a Cyberman invasion instead.

Clara dodged the whatever it was that shot past her.

"Get to the TARDIS."

"What?"

"Trust me. Get to the TARDIS."

* * *

The door opened and Clara ran in. She smiled.

"All sorted."

"All sorted?"

"Yep."

"You sent me away. You almost died."

"Bucky, this is what we do."

"So what, you expect me to see you being shot at and not be concerned?"

"I have to. All the time. It's always on the news. I've seen you in a hospital bed, I've watched the news and not known whether or not you were coming home, how is that okay for you and not me?"

"They were shooting at you."

"And the Doctor and I stopped them. Because that's what we do. This is the life I chose. Just like you chose yours."

"I didn't chose to be the Winter Soldier."

"But you chose to be Bucky Barnes. I'm choosing to be Clara Oswald."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't. Maybe next time I will. Maybe I'll be the one not coming home, and it will be my choice. Can't you respect that? It's my life, I will make my own choices."

"Clara-"

"Doctor, I think we should go home now."


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty-eight**

 **In which Bucky and Clara contemplate their mistakes**

(It's going to be fine)

-:-

"Oh. I'll-"

"We need to talk. We can't skirt around each other forever."

"No. You're right."

"I shouldn't have started that fight. Fighting aliens, saving the universe, that's your life. You know the risks. I should have respected your decision. You're capable of making one. You don't need me to tell you if it's the right one or not."

"But I should have listened. If we're going to do this, we need to be honest with each other. You were worried about me, and you were right, there have been times I could have died. I haven't been out with the Doctor for months, the gaps between adventures are growing, I think he's trying to let go. I should respect your opinion."

"Your job isn't so different to mine. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. That's an end of that, then. We need to listen to each other, so it doesn't happen again."

"Will it?"

"People in relationships fight. It's a thing. As long as we remember that they aren't why we're in this, and we don't let them come between us, it'll work."

"We were in the middle of something, weren't we?"

"We were."

"Shall we?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-nine**

 **In which Bucky and Clara have a wedding to plan**

(And Clara discovers something)

-:-

"Bucky?"

"Yes, Clar?"

"You know I said my echoes usually died."

"Yes."

"UNIT kept tabs on the ones on Earth."

"And?"

"And Connie's alive."

"She'd be a hundred."

"Some people live that long. She's in Washington. Near where Peggy was."

"Do you think they worked together?"

"You could ask her."

* * *

"We're here to see Connie Oswald?"

"Are you relatives?"

"I am," Clara said.

"I'll take you through to her."

* * *

Connie Oswald was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. A chess set sat in front of her.

"Connie? These two people are here to see you."

"Clara."

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do. I exist because of you."

"You know?"

"Excuse us nurse, my friend and I need to catch up. Haven't seen her since 1942."

"I'll be back later."

"Clara, come over here." Connie gestured to in front of her as the nurse left. "I know everything."

"Everything?"

"It's still in your future. I can't tell you. But I met a girl and a boy once. They told me."

"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry I didn't stick around for long, Martha turned up, we had to run."

"I'm glad you got home safe. Back to your someone."

"Hello Connie."

"Hello Bucky."

"You, you were all right?"

"I was."

"I thought about you. Until they made me forget."

"I thought about you. But you've found someone now. And so did I."

"I'm very glad."

"Have you married her yet?"

"Soon. Not yet."

"You'd better hurry up with your planning."

"Thank you."

They spent a while with Connie, listening to her stories. They promised to come back soon, before heading home.

* * *

"Wedding planning," Bucky said.

"I've got some ideas for locations. We should sort that out first. That and dates. Work from there."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we'll know."

"Then let's start."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

 **In which Bucky discovers something and Clara has a plan**

(It's a good plan)

-:-

"Did you know Bruce was engaged?"

"When, Bucky?"

"Before the accident. Doctor Elizabeth Ross."

"What happened?"

"Hulk. She was hurt, Bruce ran off, and her father is General Ross."

"Poor Bruce."

"You've got that face on."

"What face?"

"You're planning something. What are you planning?"

"What do you think Natasha would do with that information?"

"I think you're better off bringing Helen into it, they've worked together before."

"Any ideas?"

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing to do with any of this."

* * *

"Hi, Bruce."

"Clara. Everything going well?"

"Great, thanks. I think Jane was looking for you."

"Jane?"

"Something about a second opinion? She was getting excited."

"Where is she?"

"Down in the lab, I think."

"I'll head over, thanks."

Clara watched him go.

Natasha appeared behind her.

"She's down there. He never talked about her."

"I didn't know."

"I only knew what was in SHIELD's file. How did Bucky find out?"

"I guess they were talking. He didn't say."

"She's nice."

"She is. You and Bruce, you had a thing once, didn't you?"

"We had an almost. Back before Ultron. I flirted, he reciprocated, but he left. Guess it just wasn't supposed to happen. It's over. He deserves to have at least one good thing in his life."

"He's got two if one's being able to count on you as a friend."

"How's planning going?"

"Almost done. I need a dress, if you're free."

"I'll get some second opinions together."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty-one**

 **In which nothing could possibly go wrong with Clara and Bucky's wedding**

(Yeah, remember the dates?)

-:-

"Dad."

"Look at you, all grown up and getting married. To a superhero. He's better than the Swede."

"Yeah. The Doctor. It's a long story."

"Martha explained everything."

"Oh."

"You've saved the universe, Clara. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Martha knocked on the door. She smiled.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

"Buck? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm getting married, Steve. Me."

"What'll the dames do without you?"

"Oh, shush. After everything I did, and she still wants to get married."

"Clara loves you. You love Clara. And you're a good man. So. Coming?"

"I can't be late, can I?"

* * *

"Clara."

"Bucky."

"You look..."

"So do you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I haven't seen the Doctor yet."

"He'll come. He has terrible timing, considering he is a Time Lord."

"Are the two of you ready to start?"

"We are."

* * *

They got about halfway through the ceremony when AIM interrupted.

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "You literally just attacked a building full of superheroes and secret agents and you expect this to be successful?"

"Tony?"

"Steve."

"Did you bring your suit?"

"Course."

"Shut up and put it on."

"Yes Cap."

"You brought your suit?" Clara asked.

"You remember our dates?" Bucky asked.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Bucky sat next to Clara and took her hand into his lap.

"I lost my shoes."

"They'll turn up. Everyone's okay."

"The little Bartons and the Maitilands?"

"I think Laura hospitalised someone with her heels."

"She is married to Hawkeye."

"And I think Nate attached himself to Rhodey."

"As long as everyone's all right."

"I think I ruined this suit."

"It's fine. We'll find another."

"I guess it'll take a while to reschedule."

"Sorry I'm late! What happened here?"

"Doctor."

"Barnes. Clara?"

"AIM. Where have you been?"

"It took a while to pick up my plus one. We got distracted."

"I don't think I- Danny?"

"Hello Clara."

"Danny, you're, you're okay. You're here."

"I was about to get hit by a car when he picked me up."

"Oh."

"I know. I know it hits me. I know you can't save me. It has to happen. Or how could this happen? Look at you. Look how far you've come. You're amazing, Clara Oswald."

"So were you."

"You're the man planning on marrying Clara."

"Yes sir."

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"I never got to tell you."

"I know. I hope you know too. But things end. People die. And it's sad. But without endings, there aren't beginnings. This is our ending. But it's a beginning for you and Bucky. I hope you enjoy it. The Doctor told me everything. You have a family. Friends. A man who loves you. You deserve all of it."

"I wish this didn't have to happen."

"Me too."

"Danny Pink. You were incredible, and I will never forget you."

"I won't either."

"Thank you, Doctor. But you're going to have to come back another day."

"Why?"

"We were a little interrupted by AIM," Bucky said.

"Clara, take that ribbon off of your dress."

"This one?"

He took one of Clara's hands, wrapping the ribbon around it and Bucky's.

"What are you doing?"

"Marrying you."

"You can marry people?"

"I'm two thousand years old, I have been bored a lot."

* * *

Bucky carried Clara through the door of the tower. For tradition.

She smiled up at him.

"We're married."

"I know."

"I still can't believe the Doctor did that."

"Do you-"

"Like Danny said. Some things have to end for things to begin. I love you, Bucky Barnes."

"I love you too, Clar."


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty-two**

 **In which Clara and Bucky are on their honeymoon**

(And for once things are okay)

-:-

Clara snuggled up to Bucky in the bed. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling the covers over them.

"Should we get up?"

"What's the rush?"

"Nothing. It's just you and me."

"And a honeymooning planet."

"That too."

"Shall we explore?"

"Whatever you want, Clar."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty-three**

 **In which Bucky and Clara are back from their honeymoon and things are kind of okay**

(It's like a Civil War happened in here)

-:-

Rhodey greeted them when they got back to the tower. He had a swollen lip and his arm was in a sling.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

"You had to fight the government."

"And HYDRA," Sam added. "HYDRA too."

"Steve, you fought the government?" Bucky asked.

"And HYDRA."

"What did the government do?"

"Listened to my father," Betty grumbled. "He resumed his vendetta against Bruce."

"They wanted to police the Avengers," Bruce said.

"And arrest you."

"And that. And you, Bucky."

"You should have seen their faces," Sam said. "'Where's the Winter Soldier?' 'Who? Oh, you mean Bucky Barnes? He's in space on his honeymoon.'"

"You brought me into your fight with the government?"

"They brought you into the argument with us," Rhodey said. "To Tony."

"Oh."

"'Mr Stark, one of the crimes listed is the murder of your parents, you cannot possibly...' 'HYDRA killed my parents, not Bucky. They just used him to do it.' Bright red, it was fantastic."

"So what happened to you?"

"HYDRA decided now was a good time to relaunch their bid to take over the world."

"And?"

"And Daisy and Bobbi showed up at the last minute, officially we're all part of SHIELD, we have to talk to Maria once a month but we were anyway, and Daisy and Bobbi are Avengers. Daisy's got some Inhuman friends that might show up. And you know Scott Lang, we'll introduce you to Hope, Peter, and T'Challa later."

"I think he's at school," Betty said. "Steve seemed pretty against him signing up, but it was more or less the only way to stop anyone doing anything."

"How old is he?" Clara asked.

"Nineteen."

"Clint didn't have anything to say about that?"

"Only that it would be hypocritical of him to tell him not to."

"It's a long story," Natasha said. "I was twelve when I first, you know. Peter's a good kid. He'll out last us all. I hope."

"That sums it up," Rhodey said. "New Avengers and we all legally work for SHIELD."

"Sounds like we missed a lot," Clara said.

"But I bet you had more fun," Sam said.

"Debatable," Natasha said.

"I don't think you know what fun is."

"You flew around with wings."

"True. But I did get shot at a lot."

"That's where the excitement comes in."

"I'm going to take you ice skating."

"I'm Russian."

"Bowling then. Come on, Clara, what did you get up to?"

"We went to a honeymooning planet. The planet's on a honeymoon, it got married."

"It was pretty amazing," Bucky said.

"I've got pictures."


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-four**

 **In which Clara and Bucky have a year**

(And Bucky is old)

-:-

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Will you two stop flirting, there is a giant spaceship shooting at us," Daisy said.

"Let them have their fun, this is like every single one of their dates and their wedding," Tony said, over the comms.

"I'm with Daisy," Natasha said. "Less flirting, more fighting. Hulk, Clint's fallen off another building."

"Excuse me, I jumped, and I don't see you criticising Sam or Steve for doing exactly the same thing."

"That's because I can fly and we all gave up on Steve."

"Lovely as all this banter is," Rhodey said. "Anyone got any ideas about the spaceship?"

* * *

"It's very Hitchhiker's, isn't it?"

"It's what?"

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? Restaurant at the end of the universe, meaning of life, the universe, and everything? No? I'll lend you the book."

"It's a good book," the Doctor said. "Met him once. This isn't the end of the universe. It's just the end of your solar system."

"So why are we here?" Martha asked.

"To see."

"It's you."

"It'll be fine."

Half an hour later they were stopping some kind of energy harvest thing run by the Siltheen.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Bucky."

"Thank you."

"A hundred today."

"I feel old."

"You're a hundred, of course you feel old."

"No one else remembered, did they?"

"I expect it's only Steve."

She neglected to mention the surprise party Steve and Nat had planned.

* * *

"Morning, Kate."

"Good morning."

"We're visiting Dad and Gran, thought I'd stop in and give you a run through, do my actual job."

"Clara."

"Osgoods. How are you both?"

"Well, thank you. You?"

"I get the feeling this year is going to be a good year."

* * *

"Oh you're amazing."

"Should you be saying that when your husband is right there?"

"He's the one that thought you were an angel."

"I wasn't exactly thinking at the time," Bucky protested. "I guess that makes everyone now."

"I've never caught you jumping off a roof," Sam said.

"That's because I think things through. Also you weren't there."

"There, see, nothing to do with me. Rhodey, I've never caught Rhodey jumping off a roof."

"I have a flying suit." Rhodey landed and lifted his face plate. "If you needed to catch me something would definitely be wrong."

"You might leave it behind. We all remember the Mandarin."

"Where's everyone else today?" Daisy said, joining them.

"Asgard. Thor had a bit of trouble, they went up to help. SHIELD okay?"

"It's just Jemma and me here today."

"We were going to grab lunch," Clara said. "Do you two want to come?"

* * *

"Is this going to end badly?"

"Morning, Tony."

"The Bartons have moved in, Loki knew, Clint's paranoid."

"Why would that end terribly?"

"The mini Lang is here as well and I'm beginning to think 'get on like a house on fire' might be literal."

"Just don't let them in your lab," Bucky said. "It'll be fine."

* * *

"Happy anniversary, Clar."

"Happy anniversary, Bucky."

"Can you believe it's been a year already?"

"Seems like yesterday."

"Dinner?"

"Right now?"

"This evening."

"I was going to say, don't you want breakfast before dinner? Where we you thinking?"

"There's one restaurant."

"It's going to go terribly."

"It always does. Dinner?"

"Dinner."

* * *

"Clara, come and see this."

"Doctor?"

"Come and see this, it's great, come on."

"Okay."

* * *

"It's almost midnight," Clara said.

"Almost."

"This was a pretty good year."

"It was."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The bells chimed and Clara kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-five**

 **In which Bucky and Clara plan a birthday but lose an old friend**

(It's bittersweet)

-:-

"Stevie's a hundred next week, can you believe it, Clar? We were impressed when he hit ten, let alone his full centenary."

"You're a hundred and one."

"And Peggy's ninety-seven. There's quite the age gap between us."

"I've been around enough to make up for it. Discounting the time you were frozen, you're probably only in your thirties at the most."

"We should plan something special for him. Not huge. A special dinner or something."

"I think he'd like that."

"One of Ma Sarah's recipes."

"Do you have any?"

"No, but the museums do. Oh, I really am old."

* * *

Everything was coming together nicely. They'd found a recipe Bucky remembered Steve loving, and practiced making it. They had the ingredients list to pick up the day before and there were a few weeks left.

No one had made any mention of it, they were going to surprise Steve. It was going to be perfect.

And then… it wasn't.

Sharon came to the Tower to tell them. Steve nodded and went upstairs.

"Give him some space," Sam said. "Sharon, come and sit down. And you, Tony."

"I hardly knew her."

"You're lying and we can tell," Natasha said. "Go and curl in a ball and cry. It's okay to. Clint will start blubbing in a minute."

"Are you okay?" Clara asked Bucky.

"Feels surreal. I can't believe she's gone."

"She was there the day Nick Fury offered me a job," Clint said. "Dying never scared me, but the idea of disappointing Peggy Carter did. She told me to buck up and propose."

"And when I started," Natasha said. "Told the World Security Council to drop it and give me a chance."

"First time I saw her I flirted. Not seriously, Connie and I had a thing, but she only had eyes for Steve."

"She kept a photo of him," Sharon said. "Before the serum."

"Come and sit down," Clara said, putting an arm around her. "I'll put the kettle on. Tea helps."

* * *

Bucky brought Steve down later and everyone pretended not to notice his bloodshot eyes.

Dinner was a sombre affair.

They'd known it was coming. The doctors had been surprised she'd held on for this long. It didn't soften the blow though.

Peggy Carter was gone.

The world would mourn her.

* * *

Steve wanted to be as involved with the funeral as he could.

The turnout was huge. People from all over the place, who'd all had their lives touched by her in some small ways. Steve talked to all of them.

He'd spent a lot of time alone. It wasn't good for him, Bucky said, but there wasn't a lot he could do. Clara tried helping, she knew what it was like to lose people.

Steve's birthday snuck up on them instead, and he didn't seem up to celebrating.

Clara called the Doctor.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"Suit up, Steve."

"Clara, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Proper suit and tie, please. Sharon, let's find you a nice dress."

She led the two of them into the kitchen. The TARDIS was waiting there.

"Hop in," the Doctor said.

"What are you doing?"

"Steve. Trust me."

* * *

They stepped out into building Bucky knew. He knew it from before the war though.

A band struck up a song. Steve was now dressed in his suit and Sharon in a dress fit for the era.

Bucky looked up at a clock as it chimed.

"Eight o'clock. Best find her before you're accused of being late again."

"What?"

"It's 1945," the Doctor said. "A week Saturday."

"This is the Stork Club."

"Howard Stark flew her back."

She sat in her red dress, hair up, lips strikingly red. The others hung back as Steve made his way forward, ignoring the crowds, trying to reach her.

They left them some space as the two of them clutched hold of each other.

* * *

The Club was emptying as the two of them made their way out.

"Time travel," Peggy said, touching the TARDIS. She smiled at Bucky. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Agent."

"And you must be Sharon."

"Hi, Aunt Peggy."

"We haven't met yet, but I look forward to it."

"It's going to be wonderful."

"She can't come back with us," the Doctor said. "It would cause a paradox. And you can't change what Steve's told you."

"I'm sorry, Bucky."

"Don't be. If I'd not got to the future, I would never have met Clara."

"You take care of him."

"I will, ma'am."

"Steve."

"Peggy."

"It's goodbye, isn't it, Steve?"

"You'll see me again."

"But you came to say goodbye."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, Steve. I'll always love you. But we have to move on. We can't cling on to a memory forever. I don't want you getting sad over me. From the sounds of it, I have a good life. Remember me. But do so with happiness."

"I expect the same of you, Peggy. Don't you go grieving over me now."

"Goodbye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Peggy."

"Sharon, the same goes for you. You take care of yourself."

"Yes, Aunt Peggy."

"Howard will be waiting. I should go."

"Peggy."

"Steve?"

"I love you."

"I love you. Goodbye, my darling."

"Goodbye, my love."

She left.

* * *

They returned to the Tower minutes after they left, and Bucky and Clara gave Steve and Sharon some space.

Bucky brought a bowl up to Steve.

"Here."

"Not going to ask if I'm okay?"

"Course you're not."

"She's really gone, hasn't she?"

"She had a good life, Steve."

"I know. It's time to move on."

"New years are always the best time for that."

"It's not a new year."

"It is for you. Happy birthday, Steve."

"Huh."

"A hundred years old today. You needed something special."

"This is-"

"Ma Sarah's soup."

"Look at the world, Buck. We've come so far."

"We'll see them again one day."

"One day."

"Happy birthday, Stevie."

"Thanks, Buck."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-six**

 **In which Clara thinks something is missing and Bucky agrees**

(But they can't quite put their fingers on it)

-:-

"How's your arm?"

"Rhodey fixed it."

"That's good. Next time, don't try and punch the giant land octopus in the face."

"Not something I ever thought would make sense."

"Do you like this life, Bucky?"

"I've got you. Steve. We've got friends. Weird stuff happens a lot, but it's not a bad one."

"There's something though."

"Well, it would be nice if giant land octopi didn't crush my arm."

"Not that. Though that would be nice."

"So what?"

"I don't know."

"You'll work it out. You're smart."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Hey, Clara?"

"Yeah, Bucky?"

"I think I know what you mean. You don't think…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we need a cat."

"A cat."

"Yeah. Or a dog. I like dogs."

"Yeah. We can have a look."


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty-seven**

 **In which Clara and Bucky babysit**

(Bartons)

-:-

"And then Cooper's grounded, so I can't leave him unsupervised and Nate found pens so that's all over the walls and Lila's decided she wants to be a scientist like Uncle Tony, any other scientist would be fine, I need to introduce her to Jane, then it would be okay, but no, she picked Tony and now we don't have a microwave because that caught fire and Laura's on the night shift tonight so it was just me only SHIELD called with an emergency and I told them I was busy but apparently it takes precedence, and I tell you, I'm going to have words with Coulson because it really doesn't and Bobbi should be able to handle this and I can't call Laura, and I really don't want to ask but I'm stuck because normally I'd ask Nat, or maybe Rhodey, Nate loves him, I think Nat's jealous, and-"

"Clint. We get it. It's fine. You've got to go, we can handle the kids."

"Clara Barnes, I could kiss you. But, I have no time. Thank you. Bucky, if Lila wants to look at your arm, please don't let her. Or let her look but not-"

"I can handle your daughter, Hawkeye."

"Thank you. Kids, Uncle Bucky and Auntie Clara are looking after you tonight, I have to go out. Cooper, show them where the food that doesn't need a microwave is."

Clint ran to the waiting Quinjet.

"Sure you can handle Hawkeye's kids?" Bucky asked. "Natasha's said some things."

"I was a nanny then an English teacher, I've had a lot of experience with kids. It can't be that bad."

* * *

"So when did Clint say he'd be back?" Clara asked. "Because the film is nearly over."

"He didn't."

"Bloody Barton."

"No swearing in front of the kids, doll."

"Dad said a bad word once," Lila said. "He washed his mouth out."

"He did it?"

"He stubbed his toe on Uncle Thor's hammer because A-"

"Shush," Cooper said. "You're supposed to keep that secret."

"I'm sure Mum's much better at that sort of thing, isn't she?" Clara said.

"Dad says she's got a potty mouth. Normally it's when she has to go to work because he's there."

"I see."

"Since Dad's not here, can I go out? My friends are."

"He said you're grounded."

"I wouldn't be if we were home."

"You are home."

"All I did was go up on the roof, he does all the time. It's not fair."

"Why would you go up to the roof?"

"Because cities stink and he wants a cow," Lila said.

"Want to stay with Daddy," Nathaniel said.

"It was fine just him going away all the time. You don't remember, he didn't even call after New York."

"Cooper, come with me," Bucky said. "Clara, you've got Lila and Nate?"

"Yeah, we'll find something to eat."

* * *

Bucky led Cooper downstairs to the armoury. He stopped outside Clint's locker.

"That's Dad's, you can't open that."

"I'm a century old assassin, I know how to pick a lock."

Bucky opened it and pulled out an old picture. He handed it to Cooper.

"Your dad showed Clara and me that a long time ago. He talked about you for hours. Said the only reason he wasn't with you all the time was because he couldn't be. He has a picture of all of you he takes everywhere. He told me about his time with Loki."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't believe he was good enough to be an Avenger either."

"Loki knows about us. It's why we're here instead of home."

"He didn't have a choice."

"He used to wake up screaming. Lila doesn't remember. He didn't call and he ignored me for months."

"He was scared. He thought he'd hurt you."

"He doesn't scream anymore."

"But he still gets nightmares."

"What about?"

"You'll have to ask him. He loves you, Cooper, you kids mean the world to him. You were there to keep you safe. Here's safe too. And here's where you can be with everyone."

"All my friends are there."

"Clara's got friends in England, she uses this thing called Skype. Talk to Jane."

"I know how Skype works."

"About the stars."

"You can't even see half of them."

"No. But she knows a lot, and she goes to a lot of places to see different ones. Darcy's not really an intern anymore, so I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to another one. And she's Jane. Clint wouldn't have a problem if you were travelling with her. She goes out to the country."

"But not with anyone."

"No, but you'd be surprised how scared people get of Jane Foster when they find out about the Aether and her. And if not, Darcy's got a Taser and took out Thor with it. Then Jane ran him over. Now they're together. People know about Jane Foster, and people are in awe, you wouldn't be in any danger."

"Thanks Bucky."

"You're welcome, kid. Clara said something about food."

* * *

Clint got back and found all his children in a pile with Bucky in the middle.

"Daddy!" Nate cheered. "Come see."

"Okay." He sat next to Lila and Nate crawled onto him. "So, what are we watching?"

"Harry Potter," Cooper said.

"Oh, I see. Second one, right?"

"Chamber of Secrets."

"You two are staying till the end of the film?"

"Sure," Bucky said. "Clara? I'll budge up."

"Or I could just sit on you."

"Or that."

Laura got home an hour later and found them all asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thirty-eight**

 **In which Clara and Bucky talk**

(Not about small Bartons)

-:-

"So."

"Something on your mind, Bucky?"

"You said there was something missing."

"I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Do you want a kid?"

"Sorry?"

"I saw how you were with the Bartonlets, and you were a nanny and an English teacher, you like kids. But you've only ever looked after other people's. Fancy having your own?"

"You still don't understand tact, do you?"

"I can be blunt with you. Clar?"

"Do you want one?"

"If you want one."

"That's not an answer."

"Neither was yours."

"It's full time. And I've never looked after a baby before."

"We'll just ask Laura and Clint. Nat probably knows."

"So."

"Something on your mind, Clara?"

"Fancy having a child?"

"Yeah, go on then."


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty-nine**

 **In which Clara and Bucky don't have a kid**

(But they do get a dog. Kind of.)

-:-

"Doctor?"

"Clara, quick, I need you."

"What's going on?"

"In the TARDIS, quick, quick."

Clara ran in, and he took off.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Running for her life, being chased by a Sontaran, just how Clara liked it.

Probably a good thing she wasn't pregnant. Yet. Hopefully.

She ducked out of sight, leaving the Sontaran confused, and right where the Doctor wanted him.

* * *

It was over fairly quickly. The two of them were invited to a celebration now the planet wasn't being invaded. The inhabitants were mostly humanoid, but Clara caught sight of some others. There was a mix.

"A gift, as a thank you," one of them offered. The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you," Clara said. "Doctor?"

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

"Let me guess, you understand it."

"Of course."

"What's it saying?"

"He's very excited."

"What is he?"

"He's similar to an Earth dog."

"He's a space dog."

"He's a space dog."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Bucky?"

"Clar, there you are."

"The Doctor and I went for a little trip. Saved a few planets. The usual."

"As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine." Clara reached up and kissed him.

"What is that?"

"A gift."

"Is that a tiny dragon?"

"Space dog."

"It's a dragon."

"The Doctor assured me that it was a space dog."

"Clar, is has wings. And green scales. Please tell me it doesn't breathe fire."

"He's only a baby, Bucky, don't be rude. Come on little one."

It jumped up into Clara's arms and its tail fell down. A contented purr, like a cat, came from its mouth.

"Clara."

"He eats wood."

"You mean like the furniture."

"We'll train him. And that's treated, he'll be fine."

"Okay. So we're keeping the space dragon. What's his name?"

"I thought we could both name him."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"He has come on a very long journey."

"We've already got a Sam."

"He's too cute to be a Smaug."

"I think it suits him."

They spoke at the same time.

"Frodo."


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty**

 **In which Clara has news for Bucky**

(And the Doctor has more)

-:-

"And you're sure about this, Doctor?"

"Are you doubting my TARDIS, Mrs Oswald-Barnes?"

"No. It's just, it's a lot to take in."

"There are worse things to happen."

"You'll be fine, Clara," Laura said. "It will all be fine."

"How am I supposed to tell him?"

"Just say it. It's not your fault."

"I can tell him."

"I think I should, thanks Doctor."

"I know how these things work. You'll stop now."

"Not stop. Just not as often."

"You're already not as often."

"Oh, Doctor. You promised me you did tea."

"I'll start."

"Thank you."

Clara stepped out the TARDIS into the kitchen.

Bucky was waiting for her. Frodo was sitting on his head, but Bucky was ignoring him.

"Well? Do you know why?"

"Three months-"

"Three months?"

"Three months along, you big fusspot."

"Three months along. Like, like with a baby?"

"No, not like with a baby, exactly with a baby, what else would I be pregnant with?"

"Sometimes I forget you were an English teacher. A baby."

"Not a baby," the Doctor said. "I thought I told you. It's twins."

"You said nothing about twins."

"Congratulations," Laura said.

"Twins? Doctor?"

"What?"

"Two babies?" Bucky asked. "This is going to be fun."


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty-one**

 **In which Clara and Bucky have another first**

(And so does the Doctor)

-:-

"Ow." Clara clutched her side. Martha frowned.

"You okay?"

"Just a cramp."

"Do need to sit down?"

"Maybe. It's not- ah. Changed my mind. Quite bad."

"Let's get you home."

"I'm fine."

"You're really not. Come on. I'll get a taxi."

* * *

Martha helped Clara into the medical wing back at the tower.

"I'm fine, really."

"Just to check you over."

"Okay."

* * *

"It could just be because you're carrying a lot of weight," Laura said. "Speaking personally, not medically, for a minute, it can get painful, especially with only a few weeks to go."

"Call us if you need us," Martha said.

"I will. But I'll be fine."

"Get some rest. Someone will check on you in a little bit."

* * *

"Clara?"

"Clint?"

"Laura sent me. The others are caught up with HYDRA. You're not okay. I'll get Laura."

"There's stuff."

"Oh. Your waters broke."

"How do you know?"

"I have three kids, my wife has been in labour three times, I delivered Lila, don't you question me. Also I have helped several sheep and cows, my wife lived on a farm, she did that while looking after the kids. Bed, now. FRIDAY?"

"Notifying Dr Smith-Jones, Dr Cho and Mrs Barton now, Agent."

"Just lie down. I'll get a towel."

"You delivered Lila?"

"Long story, got held up in Budapest, got back just in time for Laura's waters to break. Nat drove to the hospital, had to pull over and I had to deliver a baby by the side of the road, and she wonders why I remember that and not the mission. Keep focusing on me, hang on. Towel."

"Here," Martha said. Helen and Laura weren't far behind. Martha was half in her coat, pulling it on just as the door opened.

"She's in labour."

"Do we have a way to get hold of Bucky?"

"FRIDAY can access Tony's suit. I'll get him."

* * *

"Clara!"

"Bucky."

"I'm here. You're doing great."

"Next time, you be the one who gives birth."

"I'm not sure it works that way, Clar."

* * *

"Everyone, you have to be quiet," Bucky said. "There's someone you have to meet."

He opened the door, walking over to where Clara was sitting up in bed, and took one of the bundles. She smiled.

"He's sleeping. She's not."

"Steve?"

"They're beautiful, Buck."

"That was Clara."

"Small Oswalds."

"Barneses, Doctor."

"No, I had this conversation with the Ponds, they're Oswalds."

"This is Rebecca Eleanor Margaret Barnes," Bucky said, handing her to Steve. "This is Uncle Steve, Becca."

"After your sister."

"And Clara's mother and Peggy."

"She'd be honoured. Both of them would."

"Clar?"

"Doctor, do you want to hold him?"

"Hello small Oswald."

"His name's Danny."

"Do you name all your children after people you humans once knew? The Ponds did that too, only Mels actually was the grown up version of their daughter who turned out to be River and-"

"Daniel Steven Doctor Barnes."

"Doctor is a ridiculous name for a child, Clara Barnes."

"He's named after my best friend. It's only his middle name. And if he wants, there's another he can use. But I think you'll be surprised."

"You should be sleeping, you had two children. Here."

Clara took Danny back, holding him, while the Doctor ushered everyone except Bucky out.

"Is he always going to be that protective?"

"Probably. He's the Doctor."

"Look at our children, Clar. You did so well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	42. Chapter 42

**Forty-two**

 **In which Bucky and Clara are happy**

(And our tale leaves them there)

-:-

"It's rather quiet. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Danny and Becca are running Frodo round outside. Cooper's keeping an eye on them."

"That's always an advantage of coming to this base. The grass."

"There's grass in New York."

"I know, Buck, I love our home. I love our kids. I love our space dog. I love our life. And I love you."

"I love you too. Remember the beginning?"

"Just a passing hello. Then you saved my life."

"You saved mine. I'm glad they kept trying to set us up. It could have taken far longer. The dates didn't go so well though."

"They were memorable. That's what counts."

"Do you ever miss it? Your life before?"

"You mean travelling with the Doctor? I still see him. We still see incredible things. I still see wonders. But I see wonders here too. I see humans become so much more, I see aliens and humans working side by side, I see you. How can I miss something when it turned into this?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I really am."

"We could get Coop to babysit. Go for another date."

"They never go well."

"Time and space?"

"Mrs Barnes, I thought you'd never ask."

"Next time he stops by, the three of us will go save a planet. Maybe four now, he might have picked up another companion."

"Tonight though, I'll get the first one out."

"I'll cook."

"Two can share a kitchen."

* * *

Clara leaned on Bucky on the sofa, Danny next to her and Becca next to Bucky. Frodo was curled up on Bucky's lap. He was too big for his head now.

The two kids had fallen asleep during the film.

Frodo the hobbit sailed off into the sunset, with Gandalf and Bilbo, and Sam returned home to his Rosie.

"We should get these two to bed."

"Maybe we should head there ourselves."

"Maybe."

Bucky bent down, and Clara stood on her tiptoes. He kissed her.

"I love you, Clar."

"I love you too, Buck."


End file.
